The Unholy Sleepover
by bamfvera
Summary: Adventures of the Unholy Trinity's sleepover. Rated M for language.


"San, Britt, I don't know about this." Quinn said as the three girls walked off the sidewalk, into the shopping mart's parking lot. Santana glanced up at the lit up 'Wal-Mart' sign. "Q, don't be a pussy." Said Santana, turning around to Quinn. The three girls were dressed in their cheerios uniforms, hair un-tied and hands in their pocket. Cheerios practice had just ended and the three girls were having a sleepover all together considering it was Friday. "Yeah, Quinnie! Don't be a Lord Tubbington!" Brittany said, agreeing with Santana, as always. Quinn rolled her eyes at what Brittany said to her, "Fine, whatever. Let's do this" Quinn said, finally giving in. Now, she wasn't even sure what she had gotten herself into."Hell yeah!" Santana cheered, clapping her hands together, "Blondie's finally gave in."

The three girls sneaked to where the shopping carts were. There was a back, and two sides, like a house almost, with a front opening for people to go in and take a shopping cart out of. Brittany, Quinn and Santana stood on the right side of the shopping cart walls, Brittany being at the front with Quinn and Santana trying to see inside. "Are you guys su—" "Shut the fuck up, Q. Yes, we are sure." Santana whisper-yelled. Quinn rolled her eyes at that, with an annoyed 'ugh' following it. "Plan steal a shopping cart from Wal-Mart and raise it from infancy starting in three, two,-" Brittany whispered, after saying two, the girls ran inside the little figure covering the shopping carts. Brittany pulled the first shopping cart she noticed out of the other one. "Hop in, guys!" Brittany giggled. Santana practically jumped in, turning her back towards Brittany and sitting down, dangling her legs out the front. "Get in Q," Santana said, "Unless you're gonna pussy out again." She nodded. "I can't, I need help." Santana laughed, rolling her eyes. "Help her Britt." Brittany ran from the handles to the front of the shopping cart, picking Quinn up and putting her in. Quinn sat right in-between Santana's legs and did a quick pray saying, "God please don't kill me. I'm only 17 and I have so much to live for. Amen". Santana, of course, rolled her eyes. "You ready, Quinnie, Sanny?" Brittany asked, excitingly with a smile, tightening her grip on the handle as if she was a in motorcycle raise. "Fuck yeah!" Santana said, pushing her hands up in a fist. "Uh, yeah." Quinn said nervously. "Let's go!" Brittany shouted.

Brittany backed out of the three walled shopping cart figure, biting her lips. She turned it around so it was facing the way they could get out. "Oh my god, there's a hill." Quinn said, eyes widening. "Oh my god, there's a hill!" Brittany said, excitedly. "Don't worry, Q, we won't die." Santana said, wacking the blonde in front of her in the back of her head. "Ow!" Quinn yelled, rubbing her head. "Let's do this!" Brittany shouted, before running towards the exit. "Oh my god!" Quinn yelled, taking her hands away from her head and grasped the sides of the shopping cart. "Woo!" Brittany yelled as they headed for the hill. "Hey! You kids can't take that!" an employee shouted, running out onto the street watching them run away with the shopping cart. "Suck my vagina, dick-face!" Santana yelled, giving him the finger. "Santana!" Quinn practically screamed, taking one her right hand from the side of the shopping cart, grasping Santana's thigh to make sure she was alright. Or more so like digging her nails into it. "Dammit, Q!" Santana yelled. They finally got to the hill and Brittany wasted no time by running to it. As Brittany ran, she jumped onto that thing at the bottom of the shopping cart on the handle side in which she called, "That wiggly thing" and would occasionally take one foot off to push off to make it keep going. "This is so awesome guys!" Brittany yelled as took a foot off to make it faster. "Hey guys! Check it out, no hands!" Brittany shouted having both feet on 'the wiggly thing' and both hands out as if she was flying. "BRITTANY!" both Quinn and Santana screamed. Quinn still had that one hand on Santana's right thigh and now her left was wrapped around Santana's back with both of Santana's hand wrapped around Quinn's stomach. "I can totally see my house from here!" Brittany screamed, excitingly. "Not the point right now, Britt!" Quinn screamed, gripping Santana's thigh tighter. "I knew this'd be the day I'd die" Quinn pointed out about what she said earlier. "Truck!" Santana screamed, pointing a finger towards her as Quinn screamed seeing it. "Santana, swearing isn't good!" Brittany yelled, looking down at the Latina. "Not fuck, Brittany, truck!" she screamed. Brittany looked up, taking her grip back on the handle as all the girls screamed. As they headed towards the truck, thinking they were about to die, they just missed it. But bad thing is, they were now going through Ohio, Lima's downtown. With all the stores and cars. "Oh my god" Quinn said, the least bit calmed down, looking up at Brittany. "Stop this!" Quinn shouted at the blonde. "I can't! We're so close to my house!" Brittany explained. "Stop!" Quinn screamed. "Whoa, calm down Blondie. It was just a fucking truck, calm your nerves." Santana said smoothing out the cheerios uniform on Quinn's stomach. "We just almost died, Santana! I can't calm down!" Quinn screamed. The people walking on the street were giving them looks and the drivers switched lanes as they saw the girls coming, causing a few crashes leading the three to feel bad. "Fuck, Fabrat! We're almost there! Calm your tits!" Santana screamed. "Don't swear, it makes you unattractive!" Brittany yelled. "Not the fucking idea right now, Brit-brit!" Santana yelled. "Well I'm fucking sorry that I'm afraid since we just almost lost our damn lives!" Quinn screamed, even swearing. It definitely wasn't like her at all, she rarely swore, only when she was mad. Now Santana's left hand was wrapped tightly around Quinn's waist, the other dangling out of the shopping cart. As for Quinn, her right hand was planted tightly on Santana's thigh and the other was gripping the medal squares as tight as she could possibly.

They made it, they finally-fucking made it to Brittany's street, almost at her house. Once they were at the house beside Brittany's, Brittany stopped and before anyone could take a breath, Quinn was getting out of the shopping cart, freaking out. Oh my god was the only thing coming out of Quinn's mouth at this point. Santana looked almost furious getting out of the shopping cart, furious at what Quinn had said in that damn shopping cart. "Okay, I know you were fucking scared Fabray but newsflash, we all were so don't think we'll give pity to you." Santana yelled as she walked towards Quinn, who was in Brittany's front yard. "Oh shut up, Sant—" Santana slapped her. Yes, Santana slapped Quinn Fabray across the face. "Fuck you, Quinn! No one tells me to shut up." Santana said, right after that slap. "Guys," Brittany said walking towards them. "Stop fighting, please. For me?" she said with that innocent smile of hers. "Fine, fucking fine." Santana said, turning around, grabbing the shopping cart and taking it to Brittany's back yard.


End file.
